


day nineteen: family

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: HartmonFest 2019 [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hartmon Fest 2019, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, POV Cisco Ramon, POV Third Person, Plans For The Future, Present Tense, Trans Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: After a rough day in the field, Cisco and Hartley talk about their future together.





	day nineteen: family

**Author's Note:**

> TW: pregnancy mention, trauma, dysphoria, hint of sexual content at the end

“Do you want a family someday?” Hartley gently draws his fingers through Cisco’s hair, the repeated motion soothing. It’s been a long day and they’re both tired. Cisco is literally five minutes away from crashing. His many cuts and bruises ache, by Hartley’s simple presence makes him feel a little better.

He shrugs. “I’ve never really thought about it. Between school and then work and superhero-ing, there hasn’t been a whole lot of time. I want a dog.” He can feel Hartley shift a little and demands, “What, you don’t want a dog?”

“I prefer cats,” Hartley says, and  _ of course he does. _ Cisco likes cats enough, but they don’t really compare to dogs. “But for you, I would get a dog.” That is probably one of the most romantic things Hartley has ever said. “What breed?”

“There are a lot to choose from.” Cisco thinks about it. “A Samoyed, I guess. Maybe a golden retriever.” His aunt Valeria had a golden named Tinkerbell when Cisco was a kid. The whole family loved that dog to pieces.

“Are Samoyeds the fluffy ones?”

“You know it.” There’s nothing better than a fluffy dog.

Hartley twists a strand of Cisco’s hair around and around his finger. “If we’re getting a dog, we’ll need a bigger place,” he muses. “I don’t think a dog will fit in here.”

“Okay, your old place was micro,” Cisco points out, rolling his eyes. “You had a rat as a roommate, and the two of you barely fit.”

“Rats are surprisingly good roommates.” Hartley drops a kiss on Cisco’s head. “”We’ll get a house.”

“Right outside the city.”

“A combination of rural and urban.”

“With a fenced backyard.” They’re talking over each other now, grinning. Cisco can’t stop smiling; his cheeks are starting to hurt. Suddenly, nothing hurts anymore. He’s sort of feeling the urge to vibe into the future, to see if any of these dreams actually come true, but for now, imagining is enough. “Do you want kids?”

And at that, Hartley falls silent. His smile disappears as fast at it came.

“Hart?” Cisco’s grin drops away too.  _ God, did I say something wrong? _ “Hey. You okay?” Hartley nods, but Cisco is not convinced. He rests his head back against his boyfriend’s shoulder and squeezes his hand. “Sorry. We can skip over that.”

“No,” Hartley says, shaking himself a little bit. “It’s fine. I just… don’t think I would be a very good parent.”

Cisco feels like he might cry. He lifts his head and looks directly into Hartley’s eyes. “I think you’d be a great parent. Why do you think you wouldn’t?”

Hartley looks away, up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin slowly. “I was pretty unstable for a few years. Demanding, harsh, jealous. What if—” his voice cracks, and Cisco’s heart along with it— “something happens and I go back to how I was?”

“That won’t happen,” Cisco says fiercely. “That’s not who you are, Hartley. I know the real you. You’re kind and sensitive, and you care so much. You had a rough time. We’ve all been there. But your capacity for love is more important than anything from your past.”

Hartley kisses his cheek, the barest trace of a smile crossing his face. “Where did you get this inspirational speech?”

“Comes with the powers,” Cisco cracks. “I’m sure you can do it too.”

“Do  _ you _ want kids?” Hartley asks suddenly. “I don’t think we’ve ever talked about it before.”

“I want a daughter,” Cisco says, slowly, watching Hartley’s face for any sign of a negative reaction. “That used to be my dream. In high school. I would think up these fantasies of living with my partner and my daughter and having this perfect life.”

“A daughter.” Hartley gets this far-off look in his eyes. “Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Did you ever think about names?”

He has. “Alicia,” he says. “It means  _ noble one _ . Works in almost every language. English, Spanish…”

“Does that matter?”

“Our daughter is going to be half-Puerto Rican, you know. You bet your ass I’m teaching her Spanish.” Cisco is sort of dropping off, but still awake enough to feel his heart get all fluttery when he says  _ our daughter _ . That could be one of the best things he’s ever said.  _ Our daughter. _ He’s tired and a little loopy off romance, but that’s going to stay with him.

“If she will be half-Puerto Rican,” Hartley says quietly, “does that mean…?”

A pit opens up in Cisco’s chest as he realizes what Hartley is talking about. “I never thought about it. I guess so.”

“That wouldn’t make your dysphoria worse?”

“Probably would.” He swallows. “I really don’t want to talk about dysphoria right now. Actually, I just want to go to bed.”

“Oh, really?” Hartley’s voice dips into the gravelly range, and wow, okay, suddenly Cisco is way more awake than he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is taken directly from a conversation with my girlfriend. The dog, then house with the fenced backyard, the daughter named Alicia. Honestly, this whole fest is just me self-projecting onto Cisco.
> 
> Comments are a writer’s best friend!


End file.
